Cell implants on the basis of porous matrices made of biocompatible polymers are known from WO 2004/108810 A1. In such matrices, the pores are interconnected and serve as template for the infiltration with cells in vivo (e. g. therapeutic) or in vitro (e. g. diagnostic). For transplantations, such a bioresorbable matrix may serve to temporally localise the transplant.
The known templates are, in some applications, not yet fully satisfying, in particular as regards the clinical performance.